Mating Season (Sonamy & Shadamy)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: A Sonic/Amy, Shadow/Amy story. Who will Amy choose? Multi-chaptered. Enjoy! x3
1. A New Season

In the Green Hills there was a young pink haired hedgehog who lived in a small cottage nestled into the side of a hill. From the outside it almost seemed like a giant box with a chimney. Smoke poured out of this chimney as the girl rushed around making supper for herself. She lived alone, enjoying the solitude of her life. From her fireplace she pulled nicely cooked asparagus spears from a stick that stabbed through over ten of them. This girl was Amy Rose.

While she enjoyed the solitary lifestyle, she was lonely a lot. Just recently she had finally given up on chasing the love of her life, Sonic the Hedgehog. It had finally occurred to her that she was wasting her life away on nothing; once you chase something for so long it begins to lose its meaning.

But now was a big time in Green Hills. In a month from now it was going to be mating season in the forests. God she hated mating seasons. She was still young but she had just become old enough to become enticing to the males of her species. The men practically went crazy this time of year; the females were always the ones who showed any signs of still being sensible. The men were completely controlled by their hormones.

Amy sat down, putting the asparagus spears on her plate in front of her. She ate them quickly and went to the front door, calling down her Flicky. The little blue bird flew to her hand and settled on her palm.

"I'm nervous, Lily." Amy gently petted Lily's head. The bird tweeted softly, as though sensing her concerns. "I know it's time for me to join the mating seasons but I really don't want to…..not yet." Bearing that thought heavily in mind, Amy shut the door and went upstairs to her bedroom. She undressed and settled into the covers of her bed, Lily beside her on the pillow. After a time Amy's eyes slowly drooped and she fell into a deep sleep.

-A Month Later-

God she hated mating season…It had only started a few days ago and already male hedgehogs were following her like there was no tomorrow. She could barely leave her house without attracting a horde of male stalkers. It was really getting annoying.

Later that day, just as Amy managed to evade her followers, she saw a hedgehog with a more familiar face than the rest.

Sonic had been running along the pathways of the forest, enjoying the new season as fall settled into the forest. The mating season had begun and Sonic was nervous. His love for adventure and excitement kept him from truly looking for a mate. But suddenly a flowery smell had come to him. It smelled so enticing that he followed it to its source and, to his surprise, found Amy.

"Hey Amy!" He waved and ran up towards her. Amy silently groaned.

"Hello Sonic." Amy spoke, watching around nervously for her band of male followers.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Sonic leaned against the tree on his left side, observing Amy up and down. He had always found Amy strong and beautiful but more as a friend than a possible life companion. Now his mind was flooded with images of her and their possible future if they were to mate.

"I've been…busy. Life is no picnic during this time of the year." Sonic nodded, understanding where she came from. Most of the other female hedgehogs were recluses and wouldn't come out for another few days; it was no wonder Amy had attracted such a large following. Sonic could see them hiding up in the trees.

"Well…can I walk you home? It's almost dark." Sonic offered his arm. Amy looked at him suspiciously but took it and followed him.

"What's your motive behind this Sonic?" She asked, her hand lightly on his arm in case she needed to slip away quickly. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Amy?"

"N-nothing. Forget I said anything." She let Sonic hold her arm as he led her though the trees back toward her house. The loneliness she had felt for a long time welled up inside her. Sonic being here…it helped. It made the empty kind of feeling in her chest go away. He smiled at her and she felt her heart pound a little faster.

What was she doing? This was the guy she had chased for years and who had never shown interest in her…yet now he was all concerned and wanting to walk her home? No…he had some kind of motive and Amy was sure she knew what it was.

They walked in silence all the way to the pathway leading up to Amy's house, unaware that in the shadows another hedgehog lurked.

"Well…thank you Sonic. It's kind of scary walking home alone at night." Sonic smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome A—" Suddenly a black form lunged at Amy. Sonic snatched her up in his arms and jumped out of the way just in time. Long streaks of crimson ran up the black fur of the hedgehog and gold bracelets clung to his wrists. He rose slowly off his one knee, looking at Amy and Sonic.

"S-shadow?!" Amy exclaimed, shocked and somewhat surprised. Shadow looked between the two of them and nodded, though of course it was obvious it was him now.

Sonic growled low in his throat threateningly, holding Amy around the waist protectively. Shadow growled back, his fur rising slightly with tension just as Sonic's was doing. Amy sensed what was about to happen and quickly stepped out of the way.

"Oh son of a—"

To Be Continued


	2. Staying With Amy

Before Amy could even finish her breath the two male hedgehogs were on each other, growling and fighting. Sonic aimed a swift kick at Shadow's head but it was quickly dodged. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hands and tried to throw him to the ground. The two were in a bitter stalemate, each as strong as the other, simply fighting over who had more dominance and right to Amy. They ended up in the dirt, rolling around throwing punches and kicks wherever they could land them on each other.

"STOP IT!" Amy shouted, shocking them into looking up at her. They both backed away from each other and got up off the ground. "God you both are acting like children!" Sonic rubbed his shoulder where a large bruise was beginning to form and he actually had the decency to look ashamed. Shadow, however, merely grinned smugly.

'God I hate mating season,' Amy thought, wondering how many more times she would have to say it. She glared at Shadow's smug face.

Shadow still couldn't believe it…Amy had been the one to let out that amazing scent? How could she not yet know her pheromones were practically driving Shadow insane with lust? He had never truly looked at her before now as being anything more than a friend and sometimes a nuisance…but now, for whatever reason, the circumstances had changed.

"I…I'm sorry Amy." Shadow spoke quietly, holding a clenched fist behind his back. He wanted to take her and run…keep her in his quiet little house to be his life-long mate. He would take down Sonic and assert his dominance if that's what it took.

"You should be." Amy went to Sonic and found a cut on the side of his cheek. "Shoot…I'll be right back." She dashed up the pathways to the house and ducked inside. Shadow and Sonic glared at each other the whole time but, not wanting Amy to yell at them again, did not fight. Amy came back out, carrying a few bandages. She slipped one over Sonic's cut.

"T-thank you Amy."

Amy then went to Shadow, treading much more carefully. Shadow still had that deep possessive look in his ruby red eyes. She examined him, finding a few more cuts than what Sonic had. She bandaged them all. Not expecting a thank you, she started to turn away from him but felt his hand grab hers. She turned her head to look at him in surprise.

Of course she did not get a thank you, but he nodded to her and gently squeezed her hand before letting go. Amy felt a blush crawl up along her neck and into her cheeks at his intense gaze. She could sense Sonic's eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

"…Goodnight you two. I better not find you both fighting again." She pointed her Piko-Piko hammer at them and they both jumped back out of her range, aware of what she could do with that hammer. Amy quickly walked up the steps and went into her house, closing the door behind her. She let out a long breath that seemed to have been holding for a while, leaning against the door for support. She couldn't make out what this new heat burning in her body symbolized. It was probably heat for mating season. She groaned.

'What I have I gotten myself into…' She thought, rubbing her eyes and going upstairs. She picked up Lily and laid her on the pillow. The poor bird had gotten sick and Amy had to take care of her. Gently Amy fed the little Flicky crushed up seeds mixed with small drops of water to make it easier to swallow. It might upset Lily's stomach but the little bird still needed to eat. Lily tweeted softly and Amy picked her up.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well…" Amy gently stroked Lily's head and placed her in a small blanketed nest to keep her warm. The bird immediately snuggled deep into the blankets and chirped peacefully in sleep.

Amy only wished she were that lucky. She spent part of the night tossing and turning, her mind plagued with thoughts of Sonic and Shadow.

'Why must my body and mind betray me like this…' She thought, pulling a pillow over her face. She slowly got up and went to the window to look outside and to her surprise the two males were asleep outside her house.

Sonic was lounged out on a wooden bench by her garden, sleeping peacefully and probably snoring as his mouth was open. Shadow was sitting by the side of the house, his arms crossed, with a bag of dirt as a pillow. Amy couldn't keep herself from giggling at the sight of them. They were so vastly different…yet so similar as well.

Amy was about to pull away from the window when Shadow's eyes opened and he glanced up at her. He watched her from the darkness, his flaming red eyes locked on to her emerald ones. She felt a blush flare in her cheeks and quickly stepped back, pulling the curtain closed behind her. She sat on her bed and let her breathing calm a little.

Eventually, with her thoughts still flying about in her head like an annoying swarm of mosquitoes, Amy settled in for the night, curled up in the comfort and safety…and solitude of her bed.

To Be Continued


	3. A Kiss and an Idea

When Amy woke up the next morning she wasn't feeling well at all. She groaned and practically rolled out of bed, her head flaring like someone had stuck a hot poker through her ear and into her brain. She went to the bathroom and scooped some cool water into her closed palms, splashing it onto her face. It helped a little.

Soon she was dressed and had just finished feeding Lily again. She left the bird in the nest to get some sleep and tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to disturb her. She made her way downstairs and walked out the door to check on the boys.

Sonic was no longer there but Shadow stood on the edge of the garden, his back to Amy. He was pacing back and forth, looking out into the forest.

"You keep walking like that you'll make a whole new row for my plants." Amy snuck up on him and Shadow jumped slightly and whirled around, growling. He hadn't heard her; he'd been too preoccupied with his thoughts. Amy looked hurt and Shadow's expression softened.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to startle you." He held a hand out and she took it slowly. Shadow gently pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered again in her ear. She nuzzled into his warm white chest fur.

"It's ok…Where's Sonic?" Amy asked, seeing his expression turn sour for a second at the mention of the blue hedgehog's name but then go back to normal.

"I have no idea where the faker is. Probably off chasing some other hedgehog." Amy shrugged and pulled out of his arms.

"Probably. It's not like him to wait in one place for too long." Amy rubbed her arms, the early morning wind cool on her skin.

"Are you cold?" Shadow asked. Before she could answer, he swept up a long black cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, shielding most of her body from the wind. He gently tugged the hood up to cover most of her head and face.

'…Beautiful.' He thought to himself, letting his hand linger on her cheek before dropping it back down to his side. Amy could feel the blush linger where his fingers had touched.

"S-shadow…?" Amy curled the cloak in her fingers, holding it closed. Without her realizing Shadow had slowly been backing her up against the side of her house. Her blush flared even stronger.

"Yes Amy?" He whispered, leaning in closer. Amy's mind was drawing a blank as she watched his intense ruby gaze draw closer to her.

"Uh…Er…" Amy couldn't even seem to get her mouth to work. "I…I can't remember what I was going to say…" She was now fully pressed against the wood, Shadow not quite touching her but close enough to make her squirm.

Shadow smiled, his eyes closing slightly to look down at her. "Maybe I can help with that." Slowly his lips descended and fell on to hers. As soon as their lips touched he groaned softly and pressed himself closer so his body trapped her against the side of her house. He was the spider and she was the fly; she was so enticingly ensnared by him.

Her arms came up around his neck and pulled him even closer, their lips never leaving each other's own. She could feeling him quivering under her fingertips; could she possibly be causing this reaction in him? His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly. Amy could feel the heat between them growing, morphing into something…foreign. Something exciting…she could almost taste it…

"Hey Amy, I brought you—" Sonic stopped dead in his tracks, a small bouquet of white lilies in his hand. His eyes widened in shock. Amy gasped and pulled away from Shadow, who still held to her waist, letting her move but still keeping her close. Sonic could feel his anger pounding in his veins…something dark.

'That cheating son of a…' Sonic's fists clenched tightly, his fury darkening his blue fur. Amy quivered in fear and Sonic took notice. His ears flattened slightly. He didn't want Amy to be afraid of him. Slowly his fur went back to its normal light blue.

"Amy…I brought these for you." He moved forward, avoiding Shadow's protective gaze. Amy reached forward and gently took the lilies from him.

"Sonic…they're beautiful. Thank you." She moved from Shadow's arms and hugged him. Sonic could feel that darkness inside him vanish at Amy's touch.

"I'll put them inside." Shadow slipped the lilies from Amy's hand and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Amy rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"So…you picked Shadow?" Sonic asked, eyeing her.

"I haven't picked anyone yet…he just…caught me by surprise." Amy noticed she was still wearing Shadow's cloak and unpinned it, letting it pool to the ground around her form before picking it up.

"Didn't seem that way to me." Sonic turned his back on her, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Please Sonic don't be this way." Amy gently put a hand on his shoulder. Sonic shrugged it off. "Sonic…"

Sonic stepped to the gate then turned. "How about this? We each get to spend a day with you: no interruptions from the other. After that you can choose." Amy thought about it; a day didn't seem like that long but she wanted this conflict resolved quickly.

"Ok Sonic…I'll do it." Sonic nodded just as Shadow stepped out the door.

"It can be Shadow's day tomorrow and mine after that. I'll see you then." Sonic took off, racing down the path and disappearing into the forest. Shadow looked between the dust path Sonic had left and Amy's face.

"What was that about?" Shadow asked, moving to Amy's side.

"You both get one day to try and impress me. Then I will choose my mate. Seem fair?" Shadow nodded.

"Seems fair enough, though honestly I think the time should be longer." Shadow scratched the back of his black and red quills.

"I would agree but I'd rather keep Sonic from being angry with me." Amy rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I won't keep you. I'll see you tomorrow." Shadow leaned in and gently kissed her cheek before disappearing as Sonic did. Amy covered her eyes and groaned.

'Why do I get myself into these situations?!' She screamed in her head.

That night after feeding Lily, she found she couldn't sleep. Her day with Shadow was tomorrow and her nervousness was mounting. She sat on the windowsill and stared up at the moon, Lily at her side.

She was unaware that in the trees Shadow stood hidden in the darkness, admiring the way she looked in the moonlight. He watched as she moved away and closed the window and pulled the curtain shut. For a second he thought she had seen him but the feeling came to pass.

After a time Shadow crept quietly into her house using a separate window, being unusually quiet. He snuck quietly into Amy's room and stopped dead. She was sleeping quietly, her hair mussed and clothes wrinkled from moving. A blanket half on and half off her.

'Messy sleeper.' Shadow couldn't help but smile. He glanced up at the clock. Midnight. His day with her had begun. Moving slowly so as not to disturb her he climbed in beside her. After another while he eventually fell asleep at her side, holding her close. She never once stirred.


	4. Shadow's Date

Amy was dreaming pleasantly when Shadow awoke beside her. The sun was streaming in through the window but was dulled by the thin curtains. Shadow gently nuzzled Amy's neck, wanting her to wake up.

"No Mommy…five more minutes…" Amy mumbled, cuddling deeper into a long white pillow. Shadow had to stifle a laugh.

"Come on my flower…wake up." Shadow gently shook her yet she refused to be roused into consciousness. He smiled; he knew how to wake her up. Slowly, so as not to make her stir, he turned Amy so she was facing towards him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against him, looking down at her. Slowly he leaned down and put his lips on hers.

Amy didn't react instantly. She stirred and squirmed for a bit but remained half asleep. Shadow remained persistent, kissing her cheeks, forehead and neck. Finally, just as Amy was truly waking up, he kissed her lips again. She jumped slightly and pulled back.

"What're you doing here?! In my room…in my BED?!" Amy's eyes were wide with shock and again Shadow had to stifle a laugh. He let her move away a bit but still kept her close.

"My day technically started at midnight so I decided to pop by and stay. I hope I didn't scare you too badly." Amy rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"No…you didn't. I just wish I would have had a forewarning." Amy glared at him and Shadow didn't even try to stop his grin. Amy batted him on the side of the head and he laughed and helped her on to her feet.

"Come on, get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast and we can head out." Shadow gave her another quick kiss before disappearing down the stairs. Faintly Lily cheeped from her nest. Amy went over to feed her but noticed the Flicky was actually standing on her own. Amy gently pushed the nest to the window and Lily hopped out of the nest and took off to stretch her wings. Amy didn't worry about her; she knew the little bird would come back.

Amy showered and dressed in red pants and a white tank top with her normal red headband and white shoes with a rosebud on the top where laces would normally be. Feeling better, she brushed through her hair and walked downstairs to meet Shadow, who had just finished making breakfast.

"Ah, you look lovely." Amy went to him and he kissed her cheek. She didn't know if he was being overly nice or if this is what he naturally did…either way it was nice. It was already like she was his in a way; she got to see what it would be like sometimes if she was his mate.

Shadow placed a plate full of fried rice and vegetables before Amy; it was one of her favorite meals. She looked up at him. "How did you know I like this?"

Shadow blushed slightly and avoided eye contact with her as he began washing dishes. "You've told me before…a few months ago." Amy was surprised; she couldn't believe he remembered something that small from so long ago.

"Thank you…Shadow." He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to the dishes at hand. Amy quickly gulped the meal down and went to him, washing her plate next to him. He took it from her and dried it and placed it up in a cupboard.

Amy giggled and flicked water at Shadow.

"Hey!" Shadow laughed and flicked it back. They began a war to see who could get more water on the other, both of them laughing and smearing each other's faces and shoulders with the soapy water.

Amy giggled, out of breath and sat up on the counter as Shadow began wiping up the sink to get rid of the extra water.

"Shadow?"

"Yes Amy?" He glanced up at her.

"Can you tell me a little more about yourself…about your past?" Shadow's face was stricken for a second but it quickly returned to emotionlessness.

"Amy that's…a very tender subject." Shadow hung the towel up and took Amy by the waist, lifting her then setting her down on her feet on the ground.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry." Shadow smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time. Now come. We have places to go." Shadow picked Amy up bridal style and rushed out the door.

They arrived in Apatos an hour or so later. Amy and Shadow wandered the shops on the city streets for hours on end and spent much of the time talking about their life, though Shadow never went into great detail.

He bought her an ice cream cone and she shared it with him, even though he thought that was weird. He ended up sharing his soda later on and it wasn't that big a deal he found and laughed about it later with Amy.

He made her laugh and smile all day long and it was amazing what it was like being with her. She was much more mature than he ever gave her credit for.

Towards the end of the day the two of them walked along the beach, watching people swim and some running or walking dogs. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon.

"Oh! Come on! We need to be on the cliff before it starts!" Shadow took her hand and ran with her up through the sand and then stone steps to reach the cliff found towards the end of the beach.

"Before what starts Shadow?" Amy asked, confused. Shadow smiled.

"You'll see." When they reached the top Shadow pulled Amy down to sit next to him. The sun was almost all the way down. Amy looked so confused that Shadow snickered. She batted his head and he caught her arm, kissing her hand.

"Be nice, my flower." He said, smiling. Amy rolled her eyes but smiled back, unable to resist his playfulness. He pointed towards the sunset and Amy turned her head just as the sun set below the horizon.

Suddenly the sky became pitch black and lit up with millions of stars. Amy gasped, not noticing when Shadow slipped his fingers between hers.

In the distance many little yellow lights were flying in their direction, dipping and twirling above the calm ocean water. Amy's eyes widened in surprise. The lights suddenly rushed up the cliff side and flew above the two of them in an arc. The hundreds of little lights turned back and began swirling around them in a circle. Amy reached out one hand and one of the tiny lights landed in her hand.

"What are they?" Amy's amazed voice made Shadow chuckle.

"Fireflies." One landed on Shadow's nose and he sneezed, making Amy giggle. More of the fireflies landed on her pants and shoes.

"They tickle." Amy giggled as even more landed on her ears. Shadow smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on to his lap. Amy looked at him, surprised slightly but she grinned. Small tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Shadow this has been one of the greatest days of my life…Thank you so much for showing me all of this." Without even thinking she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his mouth. He froze in surprise for a moment but held her closer, returning her kiss. It was a magical moment for him…he could only hope she felt the same way. She pulled back and looked him in his ruby eyes, smiling.

The fireflies began to disperse slowly, drifting off into the trees. The last to leave was a small one on Amy's index finger. She was sad to see it fly away.

"Come on, lets you home my flower." Shadow slowly stood and helped Amy to her feet. He picked her up, this time piggyback style, and carried her all the way back to her house in the forest. When he reached the door he gently set her down, his hands lingering on her waist before moving them away.

"Thank you again…so much Shadow. It was an amazing night." Shadow smiled and took her hand, planting a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"It really was…" Silence stretched between them for a moment before Amy closed the distance and kissed him again. This time he was ready and he pulled her close, savoring her for these last few moments.

After a bit Amy finally pulled back. "Goodnight Shadow." She nodded and climbed up to the door. She glanced back and he waved at her and smiled. She did the same and walked inside, closing the door slowly behind him. Through the curtains she watched as he ran back into the forest, probably to rest after the long day.

It was so strange…she had yet to even have her date with Sonic and she was already missing Shadow's company…his closeness. It was a weird feeling she didn't quite understand. Already she missed the feeling of his soft white chest fur that she could run her fingers through, his laugh, his smile…she didn't know why she felt this way but she felt as though she already knew who she might choose.

Amy climbed the stairs and walked into her room, undressing quickly and climbing into bed. Lily flew in through the cracked window, tweeting her hellos and settling in on the pillow beside Amy's head.

"Oh Lily…it was one of the most amazing nights." Amy gently petted the little bird's head. "I don't think I've had as much fun as that in so long."

Eventually Amy fell asleep to the soft cheeps of Lily beside her. That night her dreams were full of fireflies and Shadow.


	5. Sonic's Date

The next morning Amy woke up to a muffled knocking on her window. Dragging herself back to awareness she slowly pushed herself up. It was Sonic. He had something covered in a white cloth in his hands.

"Sorry Ames. I didn't think you'd hear me if I used the front door." He said, looking apologetic. Amy trudged over to the window and opened it for him and he hopped down inside, closing the window behind him.

"Good morning." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amy just looked at him. "I bring this as a 'forgive me for being a complete jerk to you the other day' peace offering." He pulled the cloth off and beneath it was an apple pie, one of Amy's favorites. Amy gasped softly and took it from him, finally smiling at little.

"Thank you Sonic." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his blue quills. Amy leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek but his head moved at just the right moment and their lips touched. Amy stopped, looking at Sonic, who placed the pie on a table beside them and pulled her closer, his hands gently holding around her waist.

While it wasn't all heat and tension like Shadow's kiss, this kiss was comforting and there were definitely sparks. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her by the waist, pulling her even tighter against him.

Finally Amy's mind started working correctly again and she pulled back slightly, letting him keep ahold of her. Sonic smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I…I should probably start getting ready." Amy said, trying to calm her breathing.

"Of course." Sonic grinned. "I'll go pick up some fruit for breakfast." With another kiss he was out the window in less than a second. Amy was wide-eyed; his speed usually never threw her off guard but for some reason he was surprising her all over the place.

An hour later, after showering and changing—this time into red pants with a bright yellow strip running down the side, a matching yellow shirt and tennis shoes and her red headband—she wandered downstairs. Sonic was in the kitchen, cutting up a pineapple.

"You look amazing, Amy." Sonic stopped what he was doing and gazed at her. She blushed under his stare and smiled embarrassedly. He smiled. "Come here." Amy went willingly to him and Sonic gently pulled her in for another kiss. "I really am sorry about being all angry the other day."

Amy nodded. "I know. You're forgiven." Sonic smiled and went back to cutting up the pineapple, separating slices into two different bowls. He then picked up both bowls and Amy and ran outside. "Sonic, what're you—" He jumped from the ground and scampered up the side of the roof until he reached a flat ledge, setting Amy down on it and climbing up next to her.

"I thought we could watch the sunrise with our breakfast." He plopped a piece of fruit in his mouth, grinning. Amy couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. They sat there together, occasionally feeding the other pineapple, watching as the sun drifted up over the mountain's edge. Talking about their lives just as she had done with Shadow, but Sonic had nothing to hide from her. She liked that he was so open.

Eventually they had run out of pineapple so Sonic helped Amy down from the roof, washing dishes with her. Finally it was time for Sonic to take her on their official date.

"So where are we going Sonic?" Sonic smirked and winked at her.

"You'll see." He gently put a blindfold over her eyes. "I want it to be a surprise." Amy went along with it, though she was slightly terrified. Sonic could feel her quivering and hugged her closely. "I promise I won't drop you." They laughed together and Sonic picked her up bridal style and she heard him sling something over his shoulder.

Suddenly they were running. It was a bit disconcerting traveling so fast and not seeing where you're going. She held tightly to him, feeling his chest vibrate with contained laughs. She swatted at him and he finally broke down and laughed loudly.

After a time, Amy began to notice it was getting colder and colder. She shivered in Sonic's arms and he held her closer. Suddenly something warm and heavy dropped on top of her and she jumped in surprise. It was a blanket: a warm furry one at that. She snuggled deep into it, relieved at the warmth.

Finally she felt Sonic began to slow down until he came to a complete stop. He curled the blanket up under her legs as he set her down on something cold. She felt with her hand. 'Snow?!' She exclaimed in her head.

Gently Sonic untied the blindfold from her head and it fell into her lap. She gasped at the sight before her.

He had taken her far away from where she lived. They were in Holoska, a whole continent over, sitting on top of a tall glacier, looking out over a clear expanse of ocean. Small patches of ice sprouted from random points in the distance, and they looked like they were growing in size. Amy's eyes widened.

"What is this place?" She asked Sonic, turning to look at him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. He hadn't brought a blanket for himself but he wasn't cold.

"I found it on a trip about a month ago. It was one of the prettiest sights I had ever seen, so I decided that if I ever asked you to be my mate, this is where I would do it." Amy blushed. She didn't think he had been thinking about her at all; now she came to find he had begun to view her as more than a friend/stalker. Amy had to giggle.

"We have to wait until sunset, but I think you'll really like it. Oh, and I have a present for you." He reached into a hidden pocket on the blanket he had brought and pulled out a small bracelet made of string. On it were five or six purple-white seashells on it, each spaced out about three-fourths of an inch apart.

"Y-you made it for me?" Amy asked, recalling a vivid memory.

Sonic slowly leaned in closer. Amy's face was blazing. "If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck." He whispered.

"R-really?" Amy asked, knowing her face must be red as a tomato. She watched as Sonic put the bracelet on her wrist, noticing that he had the one she had made for him almost three years ago, made of the same material except the shells were a light pink*****. Sonic suddenly leaned up and kissed her, and Amy grabbed on to him, kissing him back. How long they held each other like that, Amy didn't know.

"Sonic this…this is so beautiful. Thank you…" Amy felt tears welling up in her eyes and Sonic gently kissed her forehead and wiped them away. He pointed at the horizon, just as the sun was beginning to descend.

As she watched, the ice structures popping up randomly began to rise. Slowly but sure they gained height until they were about the same height as the glacier. The sun reflected off of their surfaces, revealing blue flames inside the ice.

"H-how is that possible?" Amy laid down on her stomach, still covered fully in the blanket, entranced. Sonic smiled and laid beside her.

"It's the reflection of the light on the ice. The blue seems to be moving. It's a reflection the light causes. But just keep watching." As soon as the sun was below the skyline, the ice structures began to glow with a foreign blue light, like giant lanterns in the darkness. Amy gasped, completely enthralled.

Suddenly Sonic picked her up and she squealed. "S-sonic?!" He smiled and kissed her.

"You want to touch the flames don't you?" And Sonic was leaping from ice cap to ice cap, closing in on the ice lanterns until he was right underneath one. "Touch it Amy. Just watch." Amy hesitantly placed her palm flatly on the ice and the flame began to glow brighter. Suddenly tiny little blue flames rushed out of the ice, flowing into her bracelet. She yanked back and the flames vanished but now…her seashells glowed in the darkness like the ice itself.

Sonic came up behind her and hugged her. "So you can always have a little light when you're in a dark place." Amy's eyes pooled with tears.

"Oh Sonic…" He turned her and kissed her tenderly in the light of the foreign blue ice.

About two hours later they arrived back at Amy's house, holding hands and talking, Amy's bracelet never dulling. Sonic escorted her to the front door.

"Thank you Sonic…it was amazing." He cracked his trademark grin and winked at her.

"I'm glad you had a good time…I did too." He pulled her in for one last kiss before he had to let her go, savoring her for those last few moments.

Amy finally pulled away from him. "Goodnight Sonic." He grinned again and flashed her a thumbs up. She went to the door; turning, she waved to him and he waved back before vanishing into the forest.

Amy went inside and upstairs, undressing as usual and falling into bed. Even though she hadn't done a lot of physical effort she was exhausted. Lily flew in and landed on her head. Amy reached up and petted her.

"Oh Lily…now I'm so confused. They're both so great…in different ways but they're both still so amazing…I don't know how I'm going to choose." These thoughts warped around in her mind for what felt like hours, never finding a solution, still so unsure. Deciding to sleep on it, Amy curled up with Lily beside her. The little bird cheeped a soft lullaby and slowly Amy fell into her dreams.

*****_For those who don't know about the whole bracelet thing, I'll explain. It was on an episode of Sonic X (I forget which but I believe it was somewhere in the beginning of Season 1). Anyways, Amy decided to make a bracelet for Sonic to show how much she cared. She saves Sonic from Dr. Eggman's robot and decides to give it to him. Sonic starts to realize that Amy cares for him. Just as he is about to take the bracelet, another of Eggman's robots shows up, the shaking in the ground it causes making Amy accidentally throw it. Eggman's robot crushes it, ruining the bracelet. Amy gets the bracelet and ends up getting *cough* super pissed and knocks Eggman into the ocean far out but she also lands in it and doesn't come up (though she is still holding the broken bracelet). Sonic dives in even though he is afraid of water and saves her._

_At the end of the episode you see Sonic has repaired the bracelet and is wearing it. (It was really cute. xP_)


	6. Choices

Sunlight streamed into the room, striking Amy in the face and she opened her eyes, shielding them with her hand. Groaning, she dragged herself up, putting Lily back in her nest to sleep.

Not even caring she only had a tank top and her panties on, she grabbed a blanket and walked down the stairs and froze in shock. Shadow and Sonic were lounging in her living room, talking. They hadn't seen her yet. She knelt in the hallway and wrapped the blanket around her, listening.

"Hmph. Sounds like you two had fun." That was a slightly deeper voice; definitely Shadow.

"Yeah…It really was." Amy heard someone shift positions. "Shadow…I know usually we're bitter enemies." Amy could practically hear Shadow's eyes roll.

"I'd consider us friends…to an extent now, faker." Shadow chuckled and Amy heard a small slap which meant Sonic had hit him gently.

"And I just wanted to say…Whoever Amy picks, it's her decision. I won't hold it against you if she does pick you…you see what I'm saying?" Amy barely peeked her head around the corner just to see the two of them shake hands lightly.

"I see it. Same to you." Shadow's eyes widened slightly and he whipped his head around and saw Amy. "Ahh. Speak of the rose and she shall appear." Amy blushed and tightened the blanket around her, stepping out into the light.

"Good morning you two." She walked in and sat in a chair opposite of them. They looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked. The two boys exchanged a glance.

"We had hoped you might have had an answer for us." Sonic replied, scratching his quills. Amy's face fell slightly.

"I'm sorry guys…I don't have one yet." Amy looked down and slowly stood, seeing the disappointment banked in the two boys' eyes. "I'll have an answer for you by tonight…I promise."

At the same time the two hedgehogs crossed to her and both kissed a cheek. Amy blushed bright red.

"We'll see you tonight then." Sonic waved slightly and ducked out, running off. Shadow nodded at Amy and followed him. Amy rubbed her eyes, sadness setting in even though she hadn't done anything.

A few hours later, she was dying being cooped up in the house. She decided to take a walk to one of her favorite spots. Calling Lily down, the little bird landed on her shoulder and she walked along one of the paths.

The whole way there, she thought about Sonic and their date. The pros and cons of him. He was so open and adventurous, always ready to be on the move…but he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would want to stay in one place for too long. Amy liked adventure but she also liked being able to relax at times. She was not an impatient person. But his outgoing fun personality was something that made Sonic even more likeable.

Pushing aside some tall grass, the two reached their destination: a small blue lake in the middle of the forest. Amy walked out to the edge of the dock and took her shoes off, dipping her feet in the water, watching little fish nibbling at her toes.

Then her thoughts drifted to Shadow. He was so mysterious and that was something Amy found attractive…that she could unlock his secrets with time. He was so different from Sonic: dark and brooding, yet still gentle. Amy had always thought of him as this hard, aloof badass, but he wasn't always that way…he enjoyed the little things in life too. But then…he was just as adventurous as Sonic. Something that scared Amy a bit was his emotions. He would turn in the blink of an eye and she worried about his temper.

These thoughts, amongst others, swam around in her head for hours while she sat on that dock. Eventually, as night began to close upon the sky, Amy got up, decided on who she wanted. She slipped her shoes back on and Lily, who had been hovering over the water trying to catch bugs most of the day, flew back to her.

"I know who I'm going to choose Lily…I know who I want in my life." Lily cheeped happily and landed on Amy's head.

Soon Amy was home, where the boys were sitting on the porch outside her house, waiting for her it seemed. Both of them got up at the same time at the sight of her. She opened the gate and went inside, closing it behind her. No one spoke.

"I…have decided who I wanted." Amy finally whispered quietly. Both of the boys' ears perked up.

"And?" They asked together.

Amy cleared her throat. "I choose—"

To Be Continued


	7. A New Love (Shadow)

"—Shadow."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Sonic's ears flattened and he looked a little upset but he held it in.

Shadow walked to Amy, gently taking her hands. "Really? You pick me?" He said it as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I pick you." Shadow let out a small cry of joy and picked Amy up in his arms, swinging her around before holding her against him, kissing her with a happiness she hadn't felt in him before.

"Good job, Shadow." Sonic walked up awkwardly, kicking his shoes lightly on the ground. Shadow set Amy down but was still holding her hand. "You got the girl. Congratulations you two." He started to walk away.

"Sonic." Amy went after him and hugged him from behind. "We'll always be best friends though." Sonic turned and hugged her back, Shadow watching them.

"Thanks Ames." He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before disappearing into the trees. Shadow came up behind Amy and kissed on the back of her ear, holding her close.

"Think he'll be alright, Shadow?" She looked back at him and he sighed.

"He's tough. He'll survive. He'll find someone who can match his lifestyle of speed." Shadow smiled and picked Amy up bridal style, carrying her into the house.

They ate supper together that night, Shadow preparing a meal he had intended for when he took a mate.

"Shadow? Did you ever have a mate before…well me?" Amy asked as they chewed on salads and drank wine from Amy's fridge. Shadow glanced at her and slowly nodded his head. "What happened to her? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal." Shadow slowly set his silverware down and took off his gloves. Amy gasped.

His hands were covered in scars, varying between deep ugly ones and small scratches that just happened to be deep enough to leave a mark. Amy took them and examined them, intrigued and horrified. Who could have done this to Shadow?

"Her name was Aria." Shadow began. "I met her almost four years ago. We were mates for only a year. One day I was going back to our home when I heard…screaming…" Shadow was beginning to tear up just barely. "A bear was attacking our home. I rushed to try and save her but…I was too…late…The bear killed her before I could even get close. I was so angry…I killed it. But not without a price to remind me of it." He slowly slipped his gloves back on. Amy had small tears dripping down her face.

"Oh Shadow…that's awful." Amy went to him and hugged him from behind. He wiped his eyes and nodded. She kissed the top of his head and hummed softly.

"Thank you…Amy." Suddenly he flipped her around so she was sitting on his lap facing him. "But I have you now and you're all I need. I'll protect you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever." He grabbed her face and pulled her in, kissing her roughly. She dug her fingers into his back as he tugged her closer and closer against them, until there wasn't even air between their bodies.

"Please Amy…let me make you mine." Shadow pleaded, his eyes filled with emotion yet coursing with heat and desire.

"Yes." Shadow stood, still holding on to her and carried her to her room, setting her down on her back on the bed. She squirmed beneath him as he removed her boots and socks and then his own footwear. He crawled up her, setting his body down on top of her own. She kissed him, fisting his quills in her fingers. The emotion they created together was so powerful; it felt like that charged moment right before lightning would strike.

Afterwards they laid there together, Amy covered with a sheet, Shadow holding her against him. He spoke to her about his past, and this time he was open. No secrets…nothing to hide. He wanted all of his darkness to come out into the open for her to see.

Amy didn't mind and nothing about his past changed the way she felt about him. He had become the man he was today through his past.

"I love you, Amy Rose." Shadow pulled her head to his chest, letting her cheek rest on his white chest fur. She ran her fingers through it gently.

"I love you too…Shadow the Hedgehog."


	8. Epilogue (A New Life--Shadow)

-Eighteen Months Later-

"Amy, you home?" Shadow walked in the door, just back from one of his trips.

"Hey baby." Amy smiled as he walked in, letting Shadow kiss her. Shadow then kissed the little six-month-old baby girl in Amy's arms. The baby cooed and reached for Shadow and he obliged, lifting her up over his head before setting her in the crook of his arm.

The baby was a mixture of her mother and father. She had black skin like Shadow but pink stripes the same color of Amy's fur. Her eyes were a mixture between blue and green which they had always found odd.

"And hello to you too, little troublemaker." Shadow nuzzled the baby gently and she giggled, making Shadow smile. Amy watched them, a smile playing on her lips. It was good to have him home.

"How was the trip this time?" Amy followed him into the kitchen. She began making a bottle for the baby.

"Long. I'm sorry I was gone for an extra week. I wanted to be home to help with little Wren here." The baby sneezed softly and Shadow chuckled. Amy handed him the bottle and watched as Shadow began to feed her.

"Amy…I have something to talk to you about." Shadow glanced up at Amy while she watched them. She moved over and sat in a chair beside him.

"What is it?"

"Well…we have a good home here. A beautiful baby daughter. I have the most beautiful woman of my dreams." Amy blushed.

"Where are you going with this Shadow?" He grinned at her.

"Surprise. I'll let you know when I've put Wren down." He winked and Amy rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way and walked off to make supper for the two of them.

-An Hour Later-

Shadow walked in holding the baby monitor. "I just got her down so we should be good for the night." Amy smiled and laid out the food she had made, his favorite: veggie subs and small tomato wraps. He kissed her on the lips. "You work too hard."

She laughed. "Well I have to in order to keep you happy." Shadow knew she was joking and grabbed her, growling. She squirmed and he pulled her into a deep kiss, which she gave into rather quickly.

"God I've missed you." He said when he pulled away. Amy was struggling for air and thought.

"I've missed you too hun."

Suddenly Shadow knelt down on one knee. Amy's eyes widened.

"Shadow…what're you doing?" Her eyes remained huge.

"Amy Rose…" Slowly he pulled a little black box out from behind his back and opened the lid. "Will you marry me?" A little silver band with a single diamond on the top and three little diamonds on each side laid inside, twinkling up at her.

Amy couldn't even speak. She stood frozen in place, staring at the ring. Shadow smiled at her and winked.

"O-of course I will!" Shadow gently took her hand and slipped the ring on to her finger. He stood and pulled her close, kissing her gently. Amy felt tears pouring down her cheeks from the happiness she felt.

Shadow pulled back and smiled at her. She grinned back just as she heard Wren crying softly through the monitor. Shadow chuckled softly and gave her another gentle kiss.

"To the rest of our lives?" He motioned towards where the hallway led to Wren's room. Amy wiped her eyes and nodded.

"To the rest of our lives." And the two of them went to their daughter and held her tightly in their embrace, ready to look forward to the rest of their lives as a family.

The End


	9. A New Love (Sonic)

"—Sonic."

Sonic's emerald eyes widened with surprise. Shadow's ears flattened and he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed slightly.

Sonic ran to Amy, lifting her up into the air, grinning in such a broad, excited way Amy couldn't help but laugh. His hands just felt so right on her. She could just see him overflowing with happiness as he set her back down, looking into her eyes. "I can't believe you picked me…I…" He took Amy's cheeks and kissed her, causing a blush to spread along her neck and face.

Shadow tapped his toe on the ground and approached, arms still crossed. Sonic pulled back slightly, his arm still protectively around Amy but in a casual position. "Amy?"

"Yes Shadow?" Shadow's nose twitched and he rubbed it with one finger.

"I…I'm happy for you, but can I ask…did I do something wrong?" Amy shook her head at him and he scratched the back of his quills.

"No, Shadow. You are a good man. There's just so much history between Sonic and I and it just made my love for him grow stronger." Shadow nodded, accepting defeat though he did not enjoy it. He started to walk away but Amy grabbed him in a hug from behind. "We'll always be best friends though." Shadow touched her hands with one of his and she felt his neck move as he nodded. With a gentle squeeze of his hand on hers, he was gone.

Sonic walked up behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head and nuzzling into her hair. She giggled softly and she could feel his smile.

"Think Shadow will be ok?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Sonic nodded against her shoulder. "He's one of the toughest guys I've ever met. He'll push through, just as he always has." The blue hedgehog took Amy's hand in his and led her inside the house.

Later that night, after they had eaten dinner together, they cuddled under a blanket on the couch, listening to the fire crackle in Amy's fireplace. Sonic rubbed her arm gently as she talked. Amy could hardly believe him; he surprised her so much. Instead of being all antsy and wanting to leave, he had stayed grounded for her, never being impatient or rushing her. In fact he had even admitted he enjoyed the slow life time and again.

She listened as Sonic chuckled at a remark she had made and he nuzzled his head into the cleft between her neck and shoulder. Amy could feel him purring contently against her skin and she gently squeezed his hand. For hours they would lay there together in silence, perfectly content to just be close to one another, watching the fire flicker before them.

Around midnight they headed upstairs together. Sonic laid out on her bed while Amy changed into her nightgown in her bathroom. Sonic's eyes widened at her beauty as she returned to the room.

"Come here beautiful." Amy went to him willingly, lying beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, kissing her gently. Amy could feel her heart begin to pick up speed, beating quickly, sending warm shivers up and down her body as Sonic caressed her skin. She could feel his heart beating against her own, both like drums. Sonic smiled down at her and kissed her gently again.

"Sonic…"

"Let me make you mine." With that, Sonic pulled a blanket over the two of them, concealing them from the rest of the world, yet putting the two of them in their own little realm.

Afterwards, Amy poked her head out of the sheet, her forehead beaded with sweat. Sonic slid out beside her, purring happily and contently. He pulled her back against him, spooning her and kissing her cheek. "Sleep, my rose. You must be tired." He grinned smugly as Amy gave him a look.

"Not tired at all."

Sonic laughed and nuzzled her. "We have a long life together ahead of us. Are you ready for it?" Amy turned to look at him, one hand on his arm, her response sincere and strong enough to answer him without there being any doubt.

"Unquestionably."


	10. Epilogue (A New Life--Sonic)

-Eighteen Months Later-

"Amy, you really need a break. It isn't good for you to get so stressed." Sonic spoke, sitting in his favorite green chair flipping through a book. Amy, at that moment, was rubbing her tummy while their son, four-month-old Aiden, slept quietly in a portable crib. Sonic stood and went to her side as she stared out the window, twirling the engagement ring on her left hand; she always did that when she was nervous or deep in thought. "What is it, baby?"

Amy turned to him, running her fingers through her hair. "Just…planning the wedding is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." Sonic smiled and kissed his pink counterpart's forehead, feeling her relax slightly in his arms.

"I'm here for you, babe. You don't have to do it all by yourself." At that moment Aiden began to stir and whimper in his crib and Amy smiled, watching the baby squirm in his blanket. She leaned down and picked up the little blue hedgehog that resembled his father so much. Sonic went into the kitchen and warmed a bottle for the baby and returned to Amy, who began to feed Aiden. The baby suckled hungrily at the milk, his turquoise eyes looking up between his mother and father.

"And you know what the doctor said…our chances of having another baby are not good. I just worry that I can't give you the life you deserve." Sonic suddenly took Amy's chin in his fingers and raised her head to look at him.

"You've given me more than I could possibly hope for. A home to come back to, a little healthy baby boy, you. I could never wish for anything more than what you've already given, my rose. Your trust and love gives me strength." The blue hedgehog smiled and gave Amy a gentle kiss. "We'll make the most of the life we've been given together." Amy smiled back at him and watched as Sonic kneeled and softly stroked Aiden's head. The baby cooed and pulled away from the bottle, taking ahold of his father's finger and suckling on the end of it. Sonic chuckled and gently pulled his hand away, watching Aiden turn back to drinking his milk.

"Looks like the 'little nudger' wants more to eat." That had been their nickname for Aiden while Amy was pregnant with him; he was constantly moving and shifting about while he was still in his mother's womb. After feeding Aiden the whole bottle and burping him, the baby fell asleep on Amy's shoulder. Sonic took him gently from her and went to lay him down in his big crib. Amy relaxed in her chair for a moment, letting herself stretch to loosen her muscles.

Sonic finally came back out, closing the door partially behind him. He walked to Amy and gently pulled her to her feet then drew her against him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She nuzzled her head in his chest, feeling all her stresses and worry fade as he held her. This was where she knew she was destined to be: in his arms, in his life and in his heart.

Sonic gently kissed her forehead. "Just remember…you're not alone in this. I love you, Amy Rose, and that won't ever change." Amy smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too…Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue blur grinned and nuzzled his nose against Amy's own. He was sure this was the ideal place for him…this was where he wanted to be. He would protect what he had with his life. Amy was his perfect mate; he knew they were destined to be together forever.

At that moment, the pair's ears picked up; Aiden was shifting and crying softly in the next room, having woken up and needing to be rocked back to sleep. Sonic glanced at Amy. "Want me to get this one?"

Amy took his hand in hers, slipping her fingers in the gaps between his own. "How about together?" Sonic grinned and nodded and the pair walked hand-in-hand into their son's room, both eager and willing to face the challenge that was their future together.


End file.
